This application relates to fuel dispensing nozzles, and, in particular, to a vapor recovery spout gland which is used to secure a vapor guard to the spout.
Bellows or vapor guards are often provided around a gas nozzle's spout to facilitate the retention of gas or fuel vapors in an enclosed area to reduce the amount of vapor that enters the atmosphere. Generally, the vapor guard is secured to the body of the nozzle. Thus, when the nozzle is assembled, the bellows must be passed over the spout once it has been secured to the nozzle body. Alternatively, the spout must be secured to the body once the bellows has been put in place. In either event, the construction of the nozzle is more complicated than necessary because the spout and bellows can not be secured to the nozzle body as a unit.
Many fuel dispensing nozzles are presently provided with a venturi which may be used for a variety of purposes, including vapor recovery and automatic shutoff, amongst other features. Automatic shutoff systems typically depend upon a vent tube, in communication with the venturi, which extends nearly the length of the nozzle's spout. Because the tube is used to regulate the automatic shutoff, and assist in vapor recovery, the tube cannot be used for other functons, such as recognizing when a tank requires specialty fuels or whether the vehicle has an on-board recovery system, for example. It would be beneficial to use other means, for example, to provide the vapor recovery flow path, so that the vent tube can be used for other purposes.